Bolt want superpower
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Bolt wanted superpower so he went to the Powerpuff girls to make some.


At Penny's house, Bolt was feeling obnoxious.

Mittens; hey Bolt.

Rhino; what up?

Bolt; hey guy.

Mittens; what wrong?

Bolt; well, remember when I was acting into a superpower.

Mittens;. yes, we remember.

Rhino; it was awesome. You were flying, shooting laser, hitting stuff with your head and…

Bolt; that the problem.

Bolt went outside. Mittens and Rhino follow hm. Bolts look up into the sky.

Bolt; I wish there was a way to fly.

Just then, three unexpected object just flew past him.

Bolt; [gasp] did you just see that?

Rhino; what?

Bolt; someone flying.

Mittens; really.

Bolt; they have superpower.

Rhino; whao.

Bolt; I must figure out how they got them.

Bolt ran to find those people that flew past him.

Mittens; Bolt.

Rhino; wait.

Mittens and Rhino ran with him. Meanwhile in Townsville, the Powerpuff girls just got back from their adventure.

Buttercup; man that was great.

Blossom; we totally kick Mojo JoJo butt.

Bubbles; no we didn't, we just defeated him.

Blossom; it an expression Bubbles, when you kick someone butt, it mean your ganna attack them.

Bubbles; oohhh.

Buttercup; hey Blossom, look.

The Powerpuff girls look outside the window and see that a dog, cat, and hamster are running to their house.

Bubbles; oh, how cute.

Blossom; let go see what they want.

So they went to the door.

Bolt; there it is, this is where I saw them.

Rhino; they live in a house.

Bolt; well where else do you think.

Mittens knock on the door.

Buttercup; hello.

Bolt; hello.

Buttercup; wow, a talking dog.

Mittens; wait, you can understand animals.

Blossom; of course, were the Powerpuff girls.

Rhino; what that?

Buttercup; we fight crime and save the day.

Bolt; wait, did you say you have superpower?

Bubbles; of course.

Bolt; how did you get it?

Blossom; uh, we're not suppose to tell anyone about how we got our superpower.

Mittens; you know, Bolt was once a movie star, he thinks he had superpower, but he didn't.

Buttercup; so you want superpower huh.

Rhino; me too.

Mittens; well okay, me also.

Bubbles; we could, but the professor isn't home yet.

Bolt; does he have to know?

Blossom; no.

Rhino; please.

Buttercup; alright, but you have to promise us not to tell anyone.

Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino; deal.

So the Powerpuff girls took the three animal to the professor lab. Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino were amazed.

Mittens; whao, I seen experiment, but never like this.

Bubbles; this is where the professor do all of his invention.

Bolt; cool.

Blossom; okay, if you want superpower we need to mixed some ingredient.

Rhino; is it too much?

Blossom; no, okay first we need sugar.

Bubbles; got it.

Bubbles pour sugar into the pot.

Blossom; then we need spice.

Buttercup; found some.

Buttercup pour spice into the pot.

Blossom; now we need everything nice.

Buttercup; wait, what if we put their DNA in, so that way, instead of making the same power that we have, we give them different power.

Blossom; okay, first we need a piece of your fur.

Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino, took a piece of their own fur and place it in the pot.

Bubbles; now what.

Blossom; now we need is chemical x.

Buttercup; uh we ran out of chemical x.

Blossom; what?

Bolt; but how are we ganna get our power.

Bubbles; I know.

Buttercup; yeah right, you can't make chemical x.

Bubbles; I can too.

Buttercup; can not.

Bubbles; can too.

Buttercup; can not.

Bubbles; can too.

Blossom;; ENOUGH, we're just ganna have to let Bubbles make it.

Bubbles; yay.

Buttercup; oh fine.

Blossom; in the mean time, let go upstairs so Bubbles can work.

So Bubbles got right to work and the other went back upstairs. At night, Bubbles was in the lab figuring out, how to make chemical x.

Bubbles; okay, just a teeny more ingredient.

Bubbles pour the last ingredient in the chemical x.

Bubbles; it done, [evil laugh].

Buttercup; Bubbles, you done yet.

Bubbles; oh sorry, yes I'm done.

Mittens; it about time.

Rhino; so, are you ganna zap us?

Blossom; hmm, you know, if I put the chemical x in the pot, it would just create another Powerpuff girls, so maybe if I use a squirt gun, it would work.

So Blossom pour the chemical x and the rest of the ingredient in the squirt gun.

Bolt; okay, were ready.

Bubbles; actually Blossom. I added different formula for the chemical x.

Blossom; like what.

Bubbles; instead of doing it randomly, it up to them to decide what power they want.

Blossom; that would work.

Bubbles; and one more thing, it only five per choice.

Buttercup; what?

Bolt; it okay, five is enough.

Bubbles; and this potion already have flying.

Blossom; alright Bolt, you first.

Bolt; I wanna wind power, run fast, transport, communication vision, and strength.

Blossom; alright, hold still.

Blossom zapped the squirt gun at Bolt. Bolt was floating.

Bolt; hey, it work, and I'm having a vision, it seem that Penny is looking for us.

Buttercup; well hurry up so we can sleep.

Mittens; wait, does this potion also help human understand animal.

Blossom; of course.

Mittens; okay, I want intelligence, speak all language, clean machine, freeze ray, and spin.

Blossom; okay.

Blossom zapped the squirt gun at Mittens.

Mittens; did it worked?

Buttercup; name the seven continent.

Mittens; North America, South America, Asia, Europe, Australia, Antarctica, and Africa.

Blossom; correct.

Mittens; wow cool.

Bubbles; okay Rhino, your turn.

Rhino; alright, I want eating machine, camouflage, loud scream, fire ray, and the force.

Blossom; alright.

Blossom zapped the squirt gun one last time.

Rhino; did it work?

Buttercup; how fast can you eat this apple?

Rhino ate the entire apple ten second flat.

Bubbles; wow.

Mittens; how long will this power last?

Blossom; forever.

Bolt; wow thank.

Blossom; your welcome.

Rhino; we gotta go now Bolt.

Mittens; Penny must be worry about us.

Bolt; don't worry.

Buttercup; bye.

Blossom; see ya.

Bubbles; see ya soon.

Bolt; bye. alright guy, transport.

Bolt, transport Mittens Rhino, and himself back to Penny's house, speaking of Penny, she was still looking for Bolt.

Penny; Bolt, where are you?

Bolt; hey Penny.

Penny turned around and was shocked to see that Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino are flying.

Penny; Bolt, you can talk, but how.

Mittens; it a long story.

Rhino; and we have superpower.

Penny; well, I guess you do miss your super power.

Bolt; of course I do Penny.

Penny took, Bolt, Rhino, and Mittens back into the house.

The End


End file.
